


Cue The Pulse To Begin

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every Muggle invention is boring or useless...as Lucius is about to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cue The Pulse To Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter Kinkfest on livejournal (kink: electric stimulation) and first posted on Feb. 27th, 2011

Lucius kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling above him and tried his best not to embarrass himself more than what was really unavoidable. He couldn’t suppress the twitches his body made whether he liked it or not, but he could grit his teeth and keep himself from making a sound.  
   
He started following a spider’s path with his eyes, watching it as it seemed to hurry along with a destination in mind. Before he was able to see where the little arachnid was headed, he jerked upright when pulses of, of, of _something_ coursed through his cock. Electricity, his mind prompted helpfully once the intensity was dimmed to a more bearable level. In combination with those devilish electrodes placed strategically between his legs, it was still hardly tolerable. But knowing Severus as he did, Lucius concluded that it was safe to assume that that was the point.  
   
Inwardly cursing himself for his stupidity, Lucius’ thoughts drifted back a few days to the night he had invited a certain dark-haired git for dinner. He didn’t recall who had started it, but eventually they were in the middle of a conversation about the inferiority of Muggles. Well, at least that has been his point of view.  
   
Severus listed a few things he considered to be proof that they were in fact more advanced than Lucius gave them credit for and then, to date he couldn’t say how, the conversation had started to take an unexpected turn. Severus alluded that there a lot of fun to be had with a certain Muggle invention that was run by electricity.  
   
Ever the polite host, Lucius had resigned himself to listen to Severus explanations of how electricity worked – thankfully no one would ever press him for details for he hadn’t really paid attention. Well, when it came to the description of the contraption he had mentioned and Lucius was almost looking forward to a demonstration some day, Severus had to ruin it all by informing him where they would have to go.  
   
“And this is the moment where you can bury this fantasy of yours. I won’t set foot in that hovel you call your home,” Lucius declared firmly, crossing his arms in front of him. Yes, he might have been vaguely interested until now, but a slight twitch in his cock was no reason to risk his health. He was not particularly fond of places where he could catch flea bites or worse, no matter what the incentive.  
   
Severus shrugged, keeping his features expressionless like always, and made to get up from the armchair he had been occupying for the last half hour.  
   
“No worries, I understand.” He placed his nearly empty glass on the coffee table. “I’ll give your regards to your son as usual?”  
   
Lucius’ brain had difficulties catching up to the abrupt change of topic. It took him a short while to understand what Severus was talking about and only then he was able to school his features into what he hoped resembled a relaxed smile. “Yes, that would be most welcome.”  
   
“My pleasure.” Severus turned and left the room, no doubt picking up his cloak in the hall on his way to the fireplace connected to the Floo network and already no longer thinking about what had been his bloody idea.  
   
Bastard.  
   
-+-+-  
   
“Lucius? To what do I owe this honour?” Severus’ head in the flames looked dishevelled; his hair plastered to his head, dark circles around his eyes. His voice was a bit strained and one could conclude that it took a lot out of him to stay polite.  
   
“So sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you,” Lucius drawled, honestly not giving a damn.  
   
“No, certainly not. Was there anything particular you wanted to talk about at…four in the morning?”  
   
Oh, that early, was it? Lucius consulted the window leading toward the rose garden and noted that it was still dark outside. Well, no matter.  
   
“I did some research,” he announced.  
   
“That’s wonderful.”  
   
That should have been Severus’ cue to ask him what he had learned, but apparently, that was asking too much. The man was a teacher; shouldn’t he be more attentive if someone wished to speak to him about anything remotely scientific?  
   
“I found a lot of things that are run by electricity…and nothing sounded remotely like what you were talking about. No big accomplishment, we can do the same and more with magic. Muggles are terribly slow. But I can’t say that I’m surprised,” Lucius added.  
   
“They’ve got other resources; you can’t say that their ways are inferior to ours.”  
   
“Of course I can.” Lucius started to tick of the things he listed with his fingers. “Light – one spell. Energy in general. We do great without depending on those electrical sockets. Terribly impractical if you ask me. Wasting time developing and building machines in order to get the tiniest things done…” He shook his head and conceded, “Well, electrocution sounded useful, though I have to say there should be easier ways to get rid of one’s criminals.”  
   
“Oh, you think so?” There was a strange glint in Severus’ eyes, but that must be because of the flickering light surrounding his face. “What I was talking about the other day is meant to be fun – but there is always an imminent danger when playing with electricity.”  
   
“What are you saying?” Lucius was partly intrigued and partly put off.  
   
Instead of explaining himself Severus bid him a good day and disappeared from sight, going so far as to block the connection.  
   
Bugger.  
   
-+-+-  
   
Sometime between now and that late night conversation Lucius was sure he must have lost his mind because there was no other way to explain why he was sprawled in this rotten piece of furniture Severus seemed to regard as an armchair. The only thing between his skin and the surface of this armchair were his robes and he figured that was better than nothing.  
   
For the first time since Severus had started applying whatever he deemed necessary to his body, Lucius allowed himself to take a look. He lifted his head off the backrest and glanced down at himself.  
   
Merlin.  
   
It really paid off that he had avoided that sight so far or he probably would have fled long ago. His poor dick was wrapped in strange sorts of bands that supposedly held the electrodes in place. One was placed directly under the head, the other closer to the base. Strings led from the bands to a box on the coffee table nearby. It didn’t look appealing in the least.  
   
Trying to crane his neck so he’d be able to see what was going on further down, he only saw more strings disappear between his legs. Pushing himself upright in a last attempt to get a better look, Lucius sagged back into the chair when another particularly nasty pulse shot through him.  
   
“Ah!”  
   
“Easy…” Severus’ face popped up in his field of vision. “I’m sorry. That last one was unmeant.”  
   
“Then watch what you’re doing,” Lucius snapped. He shouldn’t have agreed to give his wand out of hand for the duration of their…play. Or experimentation as it should rather be called.  
   
Gods, he had known that fucker for over two decades and now he was trying to kill him? Way to go, Lucius, he commended himself for yet again placing his trust in the wrong kind of person. Only he wasn’t truly suffering, was he?  
   
Risking one more glance, he had to admit that his cock certainly seemed to like the goings on. It felt bloody wonderful, too, if he was honest.  
   
Severus was still calmly looking at him. It was unnerving.  
   
“What?”  
   
“Listen, you tell me you don’t want this and I’m going to free you within a heartbeat. It was never the plan to make you feel uncomfortable, I merely wanted to show you something. So: you don’t like it – we stop. Immediately. No questions.”  
   
“Really?” Lucius asked before he could stop himself. He had expected more resistance.  
   
“This isn’t a BDSM relationship and I’m not interested in broadening your endurance.”  
   
Not that he had much of an idea what the other man was talking about but Lucius was still relieved that it would take only one word to get him out of this situation.  
   
Hmm. He was still hard as a rock. Interesting.  
   
Then the pulsing stopped.  
   
“Why did you switch it off?”  
   
“I deduced that this is what you wanted,” Severus explained.  
   
“How thoughtful,” Lucius drawled. “But no, actually, that is _not_ what I want.” He just needed some reassurance that nothing was going to happen without his consent.  
   
“It’s no problem, really. You’ve already experienced what I wanted to demonstrate so we can stop here,” Severus offered despite what Lucius just told him.  
   
“No. You said one can get off that way.”  
   
“But it’s… You’ve been tense since you stepped into this house. I’m sure you’ve already planned to get rid of your robes. You barely paid attention to what I did just to keep yourself calm enough to not summon your wand and hex me. You’re too…detached, I think. It’s plainly obvious that you don’t like this at all.” Severus didn’t sound happy. Well, when did he ever but Lucius still concluded that he had failed him somehow.  
   
“This is supposed to be fun and that was the premise. You’re either indifferent or not interested and that’s not something I want.”  
   
-+-+-  
   
It took Lucius two months before Severus agreed to let him into his house again. They had been talking once or twice in the meantime but mainly about Draco and a few more carefully selected topics.  
   
This time Lucius had taken precautions – magic was so useful – and so he was able to sit down in that same armchair and be relaxed. If Severus suspected anything he didn’t say and they had a nice conversation before Lucius shed his clothing.  
   
“So, you could actually harm someone with this box of yours?”  
   
“Yes, by placing the electrodes the wrong way or above the waistline or by using too little or the wrong kind of lubrication. Getting anything in direct contact with piercings would be a bad idea. And there’s only so long you should subject your body to this kind of stimulation. There are a lot of things you should avoid but believe me, I do know what is safe and what is not,” Severus said and approached the armchair with those curious bands and other stuff in his hands.  
   
This time Lucius watched and Severus seemed to appreciate his interest in his actions.  
   
The bands were placed, the electrodes connected. This time there were no additional pads between his legs, on either side of his arsehole, but Lucius didn’t question it. Being able to see what happened was welcome, he admitted to himself. He just wasn’t the kind of person to surrender to someone else, he thought.  
   
“Lie back, please,” Severus requested and, after another glance, Lucius complied eventually. Everything looked in order and he’d notice if anything changed.  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
“Hmm.” Lucius closed his eyes, telling himself that by denying himself one of his senses he’d reinforce the others and since he couldn’t see much in his current position that was certainly a wise decision.  
   
“Now then…”  
   
Lucius thought he heard Severus flip something on the tiny box after this heads-up but he couldn’t be sure. Cracking one eye open, he did see him with the thing in hand and now he was fiddling with one of those buttons on it.  
   
And then the pulsing began. It started out really gentle this time; he had to actually close his eye again and concentrate to determine whether the feeling was real.  
   
Gradually, slowly the amplitude increased and his cock reacted by filling out completely. Having Severus fix those things had already sparked its interest, but he had been rather clinical about it and this, now, felt quite nice. Lucius sunk back a bit more, allowing his abdominal muscles some rest, and focused on the current running through him. Who’d have thought that getting aroused and getting comfortable could go hand in hand?  
   
Someone touched his shoulder. “Good or too much?”  
   
What?  
   
A snicker penetrated his foggy mind.  
   
“Good, then,” Severus said quietly.  
   
He wondered for a moment if he was expected to say anything but eventually decided against it. The increasingly deeper breaths had nothing to do with it, of course.  
   
“More?”  
   
Lucius must have managed to give a curt nod since the pulsing got stronger and more frequent. Gods. It was nothing like the last time. It wasn’t painful in the slightest, it just felt good. He also started to believe that Severus wouldn’t hurt him. This time, unlike the last, was not about Severus demonstrating anything and Lucius allowed himself an, albeit quiet, sigh.  
   
In response there was yet another boost of the electricity flowing through him and it didn’t take that long until he was panting slightly. By now it wasn’t so much about relaxing him, now he wanted – needed – more. Trying to speed up his release, he thrust his hips upward, but unfortunately there was nothing to give him any kind of friction.  
   
There was only this maddening, constant pulsing.  
   
His first instinct was to reach for his cock but when his hand moved to grab it, another hand firmly wrapped around his wrist, stopping him midway.  
   
“Not. You’re wearing rings and metal doesn’t mix well with this sort of device.” Severus guided his hand back to his side, encouraging him to clench the armrest instead.  
   
“More,” he demanded, groaning.  
   
He waited a few seconds for the expected increase of sensations and opened his eyes when nothing happened in due time. Severus was still by his side but he had set the box aside, instead busying himself with something out of his view.  
   
“Sev?” He wanted to push himself up on his elbows but his muscles had turned to mush. He just wanted to come already.  
   
“I’m here.” Black eyes met his gaze.  
   
Gesturing with his chin toward his poor cock, by now having turned into an angry red, Lucius prayed that Severus got the hint and fucking did something already.  
   
“I know,” he was told by Severus’ soft and silky voice.  
   
Then a hand nudged his legs apart and a slick finger traced down his perineum until it reached his hole. It circled a few times, causing him to spread his legs a bit more to give it easier access. Severus chuckled and the finger breached his body. Lucius swore and pushed himself determinedly onto it. Finally. Finally there was something that brought his orgasm within reach.  
   
“Sshhh, wait…”  
   
Another hand came to rest on his hip and held him down as second finger joined the first.  
   
“Fuck!”  
   
He managed to force the fingers deeper into himself despite Severus’ effort to keep him still and when they brushed over his prostate his whole body tensed up for a moment before he keened and came all over his stomach. It must have been one of the most intense orgasms of his life, he thought as he was falling back against the pillows, completely boneless with his limbs still shaking.  
   
Eventually Lucius regained power over his body and opened his eyes – when had they closed anyway - and watched Severus fiddling with the bands on his softening cock. He shuddered violently when he accidentally brushed against the over-sensitive head. Thankfully the electricity had been switched off shortly after he came and Severus had also pulled out his fingers.  
   
“I apologize…”  
   
Lucius waved him off dismissively. Right now, in his post orgasmic haze, he felt mellow and gracious.  
   
Successively taking in more of his surroundings, he noticed an unfamiliar black item on the coffee table.  
   
“What’s that?”  
   
Severus followed his gaze.  
   
“Oh, that’s another toy one could connect to the power unit if one’s partner hadn’t been that impatient. It’s a prostate stimulator,” he said, casting a few strong cleaning spells on all parts before he started to carefully stash them in a case.  
   
“And it’s…going to pulse like those other things? Not like a vibrator?” Lucius asked, already intrigued. He was even willing to let the stab against his person slide – for now. Then another thought crossed his mind. Maybe there was a way to get Severus interested in another round. “You can’t be as calm and collected as you make it look, can you?”  
   
“Preparation is everything. I…had to re-acquaint myself with those toys after all,” was all Severus said.  
   
“You… You…” Lucius sputtered. Gods, the pictures popping up in his head were hot. Instantly he felt his cock stirring back to life. “Uh, I think I’d like to try this stimulator eventually. Whenever it is convenient. Right now would be welcome,” he said, forcing himself to sound nonchalant.  
   
Severus, returning from the other side of the room where he had put the case in a shelf, stared at him – and his dick – in disbelief.  
   
“Just how old are you again?”  
   
“You’re only as old as you feel,” Lucius countered, smiling brightly.  
   
THE END


End file.
